


"I Told You Not to Touch My Rifle"

by SithHappens



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Pure Smut, Requested, Smut, aka rifle smut, just yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithHappens/pseuds/SithHappens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I received a request on tumblr for "pure bucky smut. with super dominant bucky?"  So, here's the response</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Told You Not to Touch My Rifle"

**Author's Note:**

> absolute filth... enjoy

You were at the sink doing the dishes when Bucky walked into the kitchen, hearing his slow boot falls approaching you, a deliberate sound to let you know he was there.

“Were you foolin’ around with my rifle again, doll,” he asked, voice a playful accusation as his hands gripped your hips to pull you flush back against him.

With a little grunt of surprise, you twisted your head to try to look at him.  “I was cleaning, it was in the way.  So, I moved it.”

“Is that so,” he cooed with his lips against the curve of your neck.  The fingers of his left hand began an agonizingly slow journey up your torso even as the ones of his right teased along your waistband.  The mix of cool metal and warm flesh sent a shiver up your spine.  There was a sudden raggedness to his voice, but you could still feel the smirk on his lips as he continued  “Way I recall it, I said no touching. At all.”

“Maybe if-” you began, but your breath hitched a little when his hand skimmed up between your breasts and over your collarbone.  You responded by pressing your ass back into him and you were rewarded with a rumbling groan from deep in his throat.  “Maybe if your rifle weren’t so big, I wouldn’t have to touch it all the time.”

“Ooh, you sassin’ me with that sweet mouth a yours,” Bucky snickered.  His left hand slid delicately up the skin of your throat to rest at your jaw, tilting your head back against his shoulders.  You couldn’t help the little whimper that escaped you when his thumb brushed ever so gently across your lips, suddenly dry from your labored breathing.  

The feel of his teeth in your skin and his right hand slipping into your panties threatened to chase all logical thought from your mind, but you managed one more throaty, defiant chuckle.  “You know you like it.”

You gasped loudly when Bucky’s fingers pressed between your legs, slipping over sensitive, slick skin.  His mouth trailed up the side of your neck, lower lip tugging down so you could feel his teeth graze their way up to your ear.  “There are better things I could think to do with that mouth.”

He held you that way for a few long minutes, lips and teeth and tongue marking their way across your skin.  His fingers moved with tantalizing precision, until you were weak in the knees, arching your back as you moaned.

“Jesus, those sweet sounds you make,” Bucky shuddered, grinding his hips against you.  “Mmmmm… you want more?”

“Uh-huh,” you mewled out, barely able to manage that with the way your senses reeled.

“Maybe you should get down on your knees and beg for it,” he chuckled, low and dark, just behind your ear.

You wasted no time in complying and soon had him backed against the counter with his pants kicked off a few feet away.  Bucky’s right hand twisted firmly in your hair as you slid your tongue up the underside of his shaft, tip flicking over his head and eliciting a sound from him almost like a growl.  But when you wrapped your mouth around him, nails digging down those massive thighs, he nearly lost all composure.

“God… fuck,” he moaned under his breath, leaning back on the counter for support.  A stolen glance upward let you see his face contorted in pleasure, jaw slack as his chest heaved.  His metal hand bit into the counter top, tighter and tighter with every bob of your head until you heard a sickening crack as it gave way to the pressure.

A moment later, Bucky was gently tugging you away from him, reaching down to pull you to your feet.  He covered your mouth with his to kiss you hard and thorough, like he was dying to taste himself on your tongue, even as his hands worked quickly to strip you of every last article of clothing.  Once that little mission was achieved, he shuffled you backward until your bare thighs met the kitchen table, lips never far from your skin until he gave you a mischievous smirk and grabbed your hips to spin you around.  

The tips of his fingers caressed almost reverently down your spine as you willingly bent forward, pleasantly familiar with this scenario.  Then his lips pressing into the small of your back, chasing the sensation in reverse up to your shoulders until he was leaning over you, just nudged against your entrance and making you ache with need.  His right hand meandered its way across your hip to your stomach, teasing back down between your legs, making you jump at the sensation.  A triumphant little noise left him when you bucked your hips back into him, but he took his sweet time sliding inside you.  All the way out and back in again, slow and measured, over and over, until you couldn’t take it anymore.

“Bucky, please,” you whimpered, squirming a little to try to pick up the pace.

You felt him nearly falter, hips stuttering against you momentarily, before he took a deep breath to steady himself.  His voice was in tatters when he spoke. “Please what, doll?”

“Please, Bucky, harder,” was your moaned response.  “Faster.”

“Anything you want, sweetheart,” he murmured into your shoulder, already beginning to lose himself as he started thrusting in earnest.  “Anything you want.”

And he did just as asked, harder and faster, fingers working their skillful magic between your legs until you were coiled up like a spring, muscles trembling.  Somehow Bucky knew this, he always knew, able to read your body with ease, and he reached cool fingers up your torso to pull you back toward him, angling you up a little.

“Mmmm… that’s it, dollface,” he breathed warm against your ear.  You sobbed out his name in a small voice as he moved impossible faster.

“Cum for me,” he growled.  His fingers began to grind against you, coaxing desperately to get you there.  “I wanna feel it.  I wanna feel you so hot and tight around me I can’t stand it.”

Another hard thrust and it pushed you over the edge.  You cried out as your whole body tensed, back arched almost unnaturally.  Bucky wasn’t far behind.  A few more thrusts and he buried himself deep inside you, your name tumbling from his lips like a prayer before he rested his forehead between your shoulder blades a moment, his heaving breaths sending shivers across your bare back.

After some time to collect your breath, Bucky kicked one of the chairs out from under the table and collapsed onto it, pulling you down into his lap.  He smoothed damp strands of hair from your face as he plied you with kisses so tender it made your chest ache.

“You alright, doll,” he smiled, pressing his forehead to yours.  His fingertips caressed down your cheek and over the little bruises forming on your neck and shoulders.

“Mm-hmm,” you replied with the smallest nod.  You gripped his wrist and moved his hand back to cup your face before snuggling your nose against his cheek.

He chuckled at the cute little gesture.  “I’ll finish the dishes and get dinner ready if you wanna go clean up.”

“In a minute,” you cooed, pressing another firm kiss into his lips.  When you pulled away, you slung your arms around his shoulders with a sleepy smirk.  “Maybe I should fool around with your rifle more often.”

Bucky smiled so wide you thought his cheeks would start to ache.


End file.
